George Coe
George Coe played Ed Bullard in the season five Grey's Anatomy episode Rise Up. He also played Stan in the season one Private Practice episode In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together. Career Filmography *''13 Sins'' (2014) *''Chez Upshaw'' (2013) *''Wrinkles'' (2011) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) *''Bathtub Picnic (short)'' (2010) *''Slice of Water (short)'' (2009) *''Funny People'' (2009) *''Corporate Affairs'' (2008) *''Diamond Men'' (2000) *''A Rumor of Angels'' (2000) *''Big Eden'' (2000) *''The Omega Code'' (1999) *''Nick and Jane'' (1997) *''Cagney & Lacey: The View Through the Glass Ceiling'' (1995) *''Gospa'' (1995) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) *''Something to Life for: The Alison Gertz Story'' (1992) *''To My Daughter'' (1990) *''Fine Things'' (1990) *''The End of Innocence'' (1990) *''The Hollywood Detective'' (1989) *''My Name Is Bill W.'' (1989) *''Those She Left Behind'' (1989) *''Cousins'' (1989) *''Shootdown'' (1988) *''Why on Earth?'' (1988) *''Best Seller'' (1987) *''Uncle Tom's Cabin'' (1987) *''Blind Date'' (1987) *''Blood & Orchids'' (1986) *''Head Office'' (1985) *''Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins'' (1985) *''My Wicked, Wicked Ways: The Legend of Errol Flynn'' (1985) *''The House of God'' (1984) *''Micki + Maude'' (1984) *''He's Not Your Son'' (1984) *''Sessions'' (1983) *''Rage of Angels'' (1983) *''Listen to Your Heart'' (1983) *''The Country Girl'' (1982) *''The Entity'' (1982) *''Drop-Out Father'' (1982) *''Dreams Don't Die'' (1982) *''The Amateur'' (1981) *''Red Flag: The Ultimate Game'' (1981) *''Bustin' Loose'' (1981) *''Broken Promise'' (1981) *''Kent State'' (1981) *''Big Blonde'' (1980) *''The First Deadly Sin'' (1980) *''Kramer vs. Kramer'' (1979) *''French Postcard'' (1979) *''How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying'' (1975) *''The Stepford Wives'' (1975) *''De Düva: The Dove (short)'' (1968) Television *''Wilfred'' (2011-2013) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2013) *''Archer'' (2009-2013) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2012) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008) *''Supernatural'' (2008) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2007) *''Private Practice'' (2007) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2002-2007) *''The King of Queens'' (2007) *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' (2006-2007) *''Bones'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Numb3rs'' (2005) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2005) *''Judging Amy'' (2003) *''The Division'' (2003) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002) *''The West Wing'' (2001-2002) *''Smallville'' (2002) *''Becker'' (2001) *''The Lone Gunmen'' (2001) *''Bull'' (2000) *''Ladies Man'' (2000) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (1999) *''Working'' (1998-1999) *''Any Day Now'' (1999) *''The Nanny'' (1998) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''Jenny'' (1998) *''Home Improvement'' (1997) *''New York Undercover'' (1995) *''The Cosby Mysteries'' (1995) *''Joe's Life'' (1993) *''Law & Order'' (1993) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1990-1992) *''Nurses'' (1992) *''Camp Candy'' (1992) *''Crossroads'' (1992) *''The Human Factor'' (1992) *''L.A. Law'' (1986-1991) *''Night Court'' (1991) *''Equal Justice'' (1991) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1991) *''Murphy Brown'' (1990) *''Thirtysomething'' (1987-1990) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1990) *''Amen'' (1990) *''Matlock'' (1989) *''Columbo'' (1989) *''The Tracey Ullman Show'' (1989) *''The Golden Girls'' (1988) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1988) *''Max Headroom'' (1987-1988) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1975-1986) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1986) *''Dallas'' (1986) *''The Paper Chase'' (1986) *''Simon & Simon'' (1986) *''Family Ties'' (1986) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) *''Remington Steele'' (1985) *''American Playhouse'' (1984-1985) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1983) *''Goodnight, Beantown'' (1983) *''Somerset'' (1970) *''For the People'' (1965) *''The Doctors'' (1963) External Links * * Category:Actors